To young?
by Lady-Of-The-West-Gate
Summary: Serena is dating a older man, his younger brother trys to steal her, her friends and family are against the relationship... who will she choose?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does!  
  
Prolog  
  
"Serena, congratulations on your tenth straight A!" Miss Hayes exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks." Serena replied.  
  
"And may I ask who or what has finally motivated you to get better grades?" Miss Hayes asked snidely  
  
"My boy friend has been helping me study, and he actually explains them to me." Serena snapped.  
  
"Detention." Was all she said before turning and walking away.  
  
"Sorry that you don't have a date tonight Miss Hayes but you see we are leaving for vacation right after school so my father will be picking me up before last bell." Serena replied smoothly.  
  
"Oh yes, I had forgotten. You will have lunch detention on Monday as well as normal detention after last bell on Monday."  
  
"It's not fare!" Serena wailed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Angel, how is school going?" Diamond asked hugging Serena.  
  
Diamond was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a green polo shirt.  
  
"Dreadful! Miss H. hates me! I even got an A on my math test, and she still picks on me!" Serena said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Angel, don't cry! How can anyone hate you?" Diamond asked tilting her head back.  
  
"You are so sweet Di!" Serena replied before kissing him.  
  
"So your parents left this morning?"  
  
"Yes!" Serena replied excitedly.  
  
"Good, then we will leave as soon as you get out of school. Did you remember to give the school my cell number just incase any one gets suspicious?"  
  
"Yup! That was a good idea calling this morning; they really thought that you were dad!" Serena said as Diamond pulled her on to his lap.  
  
"I love you Di."  
  
"I love you too, Serena!" Diamond said kissing her.  
  
"Excuse me but that is not allowed on school grounds, nor are you!" Miss Hayes growled.  
  
"I will see you tonight love." Diamond said before kissing her good bye.  
  
"Serena who is he and how old is he?" Miss Hayes asked.  
  
"His name is Diamond Shields, and he is 22."  
  
"Diamond Shields? The Diamond Shields?"  
  
"Like there would be two?" Serena asked.  
  
"He is too old for you! You are only sixteen! Your parents don't know do they?"  
  
"Of course they know, why else would I be allowed to spend so much time with him?"  
  
"I am calling your parents!" Miss Hayes resorted. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hello Mr. Trevor?" Miss. Hayes asked.  
  
"How may I help you?" Diamond asked smirking.  
  
"I just observed your daughter Serena, and a 22 year old man kissing in the quad, Serena said that you were aware of her relationship and I wanted to confront you for her safety."  
  
"I do appreciate your concern Miss Hayes; however, it is ill placed. Serena's boyfriend is joining us on our vacation."  
  
"I am sorry to have bothered you Sir."  
  
"Good day Miss Hayes." Diamond smiled, as he continued to pack his bags for the weekend.  
  
"Where are you going?" Darien, Diamonds younger brother asked.  
  
"I am taking a girl to the condo this weekend."  
  
"Um, Di you do know that mom and dad planed on using it this weekend didn't you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You are taking a girl to the condo with mom n dad?"  
  
"Dare, mom and dad hardly ever stay, mom drinks and dad works or finds a girl for him self." Diamond replied adding candles to his bag.  
  
"Can I ride up with you? Please I don't feel like listening to mom and dad fight." Darien pleaded.  
  
"Sure bro, it will score me some points and make her feel a bit more comfortable." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi honey! Miss Hayes flipped! You should have seen her face!" Serena said hugging Diamond. Serena had changed in to a pair of kaki caprices(SP?) and a pink halter t-shirt.  
  
"This is my little brother Darien." Diamond indicated to Darien.  
  
"He dose not look so little to me!"  
  
'He is even cutter then my Di.' Serena thought looking over Darien's tall muscular build, he wore a tight deep blue t-shirt, with form fitting blue jeans his unruly raven tress stirring gently in the breeze.  
  
"Cute sweet heart." Diamond said opening the passenger side car door of his black 1969 ford mustang.  
  
"I am so excited Di, I can't wait until I meet your parents! I hope they will like me!"  
  
"Don't worry my sweet, they will love you!" Diamond said kissing Serena on the cheek.  
  
"We will stop at your house so that you can change Sere."  
  
"Change? But why Di?"  
  
"Angel, I bought you some cloths and I just want you to look perfect." He replied.  
  
"I thought I looked fine." Serena said with her head downcast.  
  
"I thought so too." Darien replied putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to change then don't change! I buy you some adult clothing and this is how you repay me?" Diamond ranted.  
  
"I'll change Di." Serena whispered.  
  
"I don't care, do what you want!"  
  
"Di, I am sorry, please don't be mad at me. You were right; this outfit is not very mature. Please forgive me." Serena pleaded wiping her eyes."  
  
"Here change in there." He said throwing an out fit at her.  
  
"I won't take a minute." Serena said as she ran to a gas station's bathroom.  
  
"And that Dare is how you control a woman."  
  
"Di, that was cruel the poor little thing is terrified and she did look great in her outfit."  
  
"Yah but this out fit is great for easy access!" Diamond replied slapping his brother on the back.  
  
"H-how do I look?" She questioned shyly pulling at the hem of the short white tea dress.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
"You look great. Much better then those children clothing."  
  
"Thank you." She replied looking out of the car window. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll help you with that." Darien said taking Serena's bag.  
  
"T-thank you." Serena stammered.  
  
"Sere, love, this is my mother Andrea and my father Anthony. Mother, Father, this is Serena."  
  
"Hi." They replied and departed.  
  
"That went well?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Yes very." Diamond replied leading Serena to a bed room.  
  
"This is our room; do you want to take a nap?" He asked lying on the bed seductively.  
  
"Di! I thought we would have separate rooms!"  
  
"Really Sere, I thought you were more mature!" Diamond snapped.  
  
"I am sorry Di, but you know I have never. never . you know."  
  
"Sere don't you love me?"  
  
"Di, you know I do!" Serena said kissing Diamond.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Di! I don't want to, I am scared."  
  
"Sere you know that I would never hurt you." Di said rubbing her back.  
  
"Hey Di, up for some water polo?" Darien asked opening the bed room door.  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting you?"  
  
"Water polo? Oh that's my favorite game!" Serena exclaimed bouncing on the bed.  
  
"Sure." Diamond snapped rolling off Serena and taking a bag.  
  
"Wear this Sere." He said handing her a silver string bikini.  
  
"But Di, I have never worn a thong or a Bikini. Umm never mind." Serena stumbled retreating to a bathroom to change.  
  
Moments later Serena Diamond and Darien were in their private pool playing polo.  
  
Three of the four walls to the pool room were completely the fourth wall connected to the house, the room was completely pristine white marble, a hot tub was nestled in a corner among planted ferns.  
  
"Marco?" Cried Diamond  
  
"Polo" replied Serena and Darien.  
  
Darien swam towards Serena and whispered, "Come with me."  
  
"No Di will be mad!" She hissed.  
  
"Marco?" Cried Diamond  
  
"Polo" replied Serena.  
  
Diamond got closer to Serena and Darien.  
  
Darien tried to lead her to the sauna and locked the door.  
  
"I thought you could use a brake from him." He whispered.  
  
"He is my boyfriend, I never need a break from him!" she hissed and swam closer to Diamond.  
  
"Marco."  
  
"Polo." Serena whispered moving swiftly behind Diamond.  
  
"Got you." Diamond exclaimed pulling her back against his chest.  
  
"Di you naughty boy." She giggled  
  
"Serena you are it.. Go under so we can move."  
  
"I think I am done playing. it is not fun with just three people." Serena said pulling herself out of the pool.  
  
She settled her self in to the hot tub and closed her eyes.  
  
"You look tired." Diamond said sitting beside her.  
  
"A little gym was hard and Ms. Hays was harsh." She cuddled next to him.  
  
"Come on, I will put you to bed, you look as though you will fall asleep where you sit."  
  
"Umm." She replied as he carried her back to their room.  
  
She was vaguely aware of Diamond removing her bikini and slipping her white lace night gown.  
  
He changed in to a black pair of silk boxers, got in to bed and pulled her against his chest.  
  
"Good night love." He mumbled.  
  
"Night." She mumbled. 'I knew he would let it go.' She thought and allowed sleep to claim her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena woke to Diamond's heated gaze.  
  
"Morning love." She whispered.  
  
"Morning." He replied and kissed her passionately.  
  
She moaned in to his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
His hands wandered under her night gown and removed it breaking their kiss for only a moment.  
  
He gradually left a trail of kisses down her abdomen,  
  
"Di, please." She moaned.  
  
He chuckled and bowed his head to her body, his shoulders preventing her from bringing her thighs together.  
  
His fingers parted her nether lips and he ran his tongue along her slit in one long, slow, firm stroke. Serena shrieked, and attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but Diamond merely tightened his hold on her and his tongue moved along its slow course again, this time pausing at the top of her slit to flick at a tiny, fleshy nub hidden there.. His tongue probed gently along her nether lips.  
  
She moaned loudly and bucked her hips.  
  
He pressed the tip of his tongue firmly against her nub, teasing it. Then he licked along her in long rapid strokes while his fingers spread and released her lips, spread and released, he fastened his mouth to her nether lips. Serena cried and tried to pull his head but his tongue slid partway into the tender opening, his fingers worked at her nub with gentle, almost loving, care.  
  
She whimpered as he forced her on to her back kneeling between her legs and pinned her arms above her head he laid atop her. "Please Di." she moaned, he shifted around until his long, stiff column was resting in the moist furrow of her nether lips he began rocking his hips, causing his cock to slide back and forth along her, the pressure on her nub waxed and waned rhythmically.  
  
Serena screamed for him to take her.  
  
Just as Diamond was positioned to enter her when the door slammed open.  
  
Diamond looked over at the door.  
  
"What the fuck Dare? Can't you see that we are busy?" Diamond growled rolling off Serena and covering her with a white sheet. (AN yup I like white.)  
  
"Serena you don't have to stay with him, you don't need him. Come with me and I will protect you!" Darien pleaded attempting to take her from his brother. "Darien. I ...."  
  
"I don't need to be protected from Di, he is my boyfriend." Serena said before Diamond hugged her tightly.  
  
"I am not going to hurt my girl friend. I don't know why you are trying to take her from me, brother."  
  
"You are forcing her to. she is so pure and innocent.. She needs to be protected." Darien stuttered.  
  
"Darien go away." Serena said coldly and kissed Diamond passionately.  
  
"This is nice." Serena purred and cuddled in to Diamond's chest. Darien left the room and closed the door .  
  
"I would have to agree." He tilted her head up and kissed her. She slowly opened her mouth and tasted his lips, causing him to moan, thinking she had done some thing wrong she pulled away.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"You made a weird sound, I thought I did something wrong?"  
  
"Oh Serena I love you!"  
  
He removed her night gown that she had slipped on during the discussion, and looked down on her, she fumbled trying to remove his boxers.  
  
"Are you sure love?" He questioned resting on his elbows.  
  
"Don't you want me? I know that I am so immature, let me show you how much I love you." She pleaded. A tear slipped from is eye and down his face.  
  
He walked over to the closet and pulled out a light blue knee length summer dress and a pair of jeans and a forest green polo shirt...  
  
"Here my sweet Bunny, put this on."  
  
"Wha- what did I do wrong?" She wept.  
  
"You did not do any thing wrong, you are not ready yet, we don't have to go fast, and we are going to be together forever." Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Oh Di! I love you so much!"  
  
"My sweet you are testing my resolve. Here put this on and I will put mine on."  
  
"Sorry Di!"  
  
"I have a few presents for you Bunny." Diamond said taking various size, and colored boxes from the closet. (Hey this closet has everything in it lol its magic.. Yah that's it!)  
  
"But Di you already have given me so much!"  
  
"I could never give you enough. Here open them." She opened a big blue box, it contained a sheer white dress with gold trimmings. (I am not too good at descriptions. it's the princess dress you know what it looks like.)  
  
"Di, you shouldn't have! I don't have any where to wear this."  
  
"Nonsense, my parents are throwing their annual Christmas party, I would like you to accompany me to it. Here open this one." He handed her a medium red velvet box. It contained a pearl necklace and a pear tiara.  
  
"Wow Di these are beautiful!" she kissed him deep.  
  
"Umm I am going to have to give you presents more often."  
  
Next she opened a purple box that contained a cell phone and its accessories.  
  
"Di?" She questioned.  
  
"It's so we can always talk and we won't have to worry about your parents picking up the phone and complaining."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The rest of her presents consisted of a lap top computer, various dresses and outfits complete with shoes, a palm pilot, and a gold chain with a charm that said 'taken'.  
  
"This one I want you to wear all the time unless you are with me." He said putting the necklace on her.  
  
"Di, you are spoiling me!" She said kissing him. 'He is so sweet, Darien had to be wrong, just jealous that I love Di. I wonder.' She thought running her tongue along his lips, he moaned and parted his lips and rubbed her tongue with his. They kissed until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Diamond." His father called. He opened the door  
  
"We were just about to go out dad." He said.  
  
"Its too early son, come join us in a game of Bones, I know you love it."  
  
"Uh, Bunny would you like to play?"  
  
"I don't know how but I would like to learn."  
  
"Diamond this young lady is very pretty, where did you find her?" His mother gushed taking one of Serena's hands in to hers.  
  
"We met at the ice rink."  
  
"Oh that's nice dear. Shale we play?" She asked producing a glass cup that held 5 dice.  
  
"This is how you play." (It is a real game if u wanna know how to play e- mail me)  
  
About 6 hours later at 7 in the evening.. " Seven, eight, nine, ten thousand I win!" Darien cheered.  
  
"You may have won little brother but I have the prize." Diamond said hugging Serena.  
  
"Di can I talk to you?" Darien asked.  
  
"Sure, Bunny why don't you go change, I will be in, in a few." He said kissing Serena deeply.  
  
Darien and Diamond went in to Darien's room to talk.  
  
"Will you please make it quick, my girl friend is waiting."  
  
"I just wanted to apologize. She is special Di don't treat her like the rest."  
  
"Dare, I know that she is special, can't you see I am treating her different then any other girl? She actually dose love me. And you know what?" he paused. "I love her too. Thanks Dare for your concerns I mean I love her and I never want to loose her."  
  
"Yah, no prob. Bro." 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! If I had kept my mouth shut I could have had her!' Darien shouted mentally.  
  
"Night Dare."  
  
"Night Di."  
  
"Bunny are you asleep?" Diamond asked crawling on to the bed. "Almost my love."  
  
"Do you want to go to sleep?"  
  
"It sounds nice, I am tired."  
  
"Night my love." He settled next to her and spooned her in to his embrace.  
  
"Night Di." Diamond kissed her lightly before drifting to sleep.  
  
"Serena, Bunny, time to get up."  
  
"It's too early, come back to bed and hold me love."  
  
Serena mumbled in to her pillow.  
  
"But Bunny I wanted to go for a swim before we left for home."  
  
"Home?" she questioned turning over.  
  
"Yes love, I wanted to take you home today so you could put everything away, we could avoid your parents and we could spend some time with just you and me, no Dare, mom or dad."  
  
"Umm, I like that idea."  
  
"Here my love." He said handing her a small t-shirt and a pair of low rider jeans.  
  
"I wish you lived with me, I would never be late for school!"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because it takes me at least an hour to pick out an outfit."  
  
"If you would like I could pick you out some outfits when we get you home. also there is a program on your lap top that will help you choose a outfit" (Picture that program from Clueless. if it were only that simple.)  
  
5 pm Serena's house. Phone ringing.  
  
"Hello? No Ray I'm busy. well my life dose not revolve around you. I know we have not seen each other lately. I have been busy. I know you have never been too stop for me. Ok, alright already! I will be by in oh say two hours? Ok bye."  
  
"Bunny?" Diamond asked trying to hide his jealousy.  
  
"Hum? Oh that was my friend Ray, would you mind going to see her? I just received a lecture on neglecting Ray, and being late."  
  
"Why not surprise him and be early?" Serena did not catch his slip up and agreed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ray! I am here!" Serena yelled opening the door to Ray's house.  
  
"Serena? You. you are EARLY!" She shouted.  
  
"Well you see Di has a good influence on me."  
  
"Who is Di?" Ray asked coming down the stairs.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Umm nice to meet you, I am Rachael, but my friends call me Ray. Serena has told me nothing about you."  
  
"Umm well you see Ray, umm I don't know guess it slipped my mind?"  
  
"Serena you meat ball head." She paused looking Serena over. "You cut your hair!"  
  
"Yah, well it was hard to take care of and I could only wear it up so, Di suggested I cut it and I did!" She said in one breath.  
  
"How could you cut your hair it was beautiful!"  
  
"Well it is not practical to have my hair that long, it takes far too much time to care for and it often made me late."  
  
"Your parents are going to kill you!"  
  
"They are not! I am old enough to choose how I wear my hair and what length it is!"  
  
"Sorry Sere, it is just so drastic.. And new cloths! Why didn't you call me to go shopping?!"  
  
"Because I bought her the cloths as a surprise and as a present." Diamond said wrapping his arms about Serena's waist.  
  
"Umm," Serena moaned cuddling in to Diamond.  
  
"So how long have you two been together?"  
  
"Six months and can we continue this interrogation in the living room?"  
  
"Sure. How could you have kept this a secret from me for that long? I know that you are not that good at keeping secrets!"  
  
"Well as you have complained I have been busy, and mom has been on my case about my manners so she is making me take those classes at the Rose finishing school." (You know the one)  
  
"Meat ball head with manners? Now that's rich!" Ray laughed. "I thought that you got out of them."  
  
"No I did not but I am glad that I am taking them now, they have helped me with my klutz attacks."  
  
"I can't imagine you not being klutzy!"  
  
"That's enough, no wonder my poor Bunny has such poor self esteem with friends like you who needs enemies?" Diamond ranted.  
  
"Di, she means no harm."  
  
"Well as long as we are talking about what is good for Sere don't you think that you are a bit old for her?"  
  
"With Serena and I age dose not matter, all that matters is that we love each other very much."  
  
"Ah I see so that means you are WAY too old for her!"  
  
"Come love, we must go, you still need to change, and if we do not hurry we will loose our dinner reservations."  
  
"Uh, ok Di, I will see you at the track tomorrow Ray?"  
  
"Yah if you are allowed to go."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It seems to me that your boy friend tells you how to wear your hair, dress and act. What would keep him from telling you who to hang out with?"  
  
"Ray, Di is good for me, he helps me act more mature, study.. I got my first A in a long time thanks to him. Why can't you be happy for me?"  
  
"Because we are kids we are not suppose to be mature. We are suppose to be careless clumsy and care free."  
  
"You always wanted me to act more mature, and now that I am you don't want me to because it was not you that got me to change. I think you are just jealous!" Serena said before storming out.  
  
"Wait love."  
  
"I am sorry about that Di, she usually never acts like that."  
  
"Bunny she sees me as a threat she likely thinks that I am going to take you away from her."  
  
"I don't know, why can't every one get along?"  
  
"Because we are all humans my sweet, it is our nature."  
  
"I give up, let's go home I am exhausted."  
  
"Why don't I cancel dinner and we order in."  
  
"Umm that sounds nice." She said getting in to his Silver Toyota Avalon. (I know I know not very sporty but hey they are awesome!)  
  
"Where do you want to order from?" Serena asked unlocking her front door.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Serena where have you been? I called you last night, and since you did not answer we had to come home! Where have you been? I thought we could trust you. This is how you repay our trust? Who is this man, and what is he doing here?" Irene ranted.  
  
"Serena spent the night with my self and my family Mrs. Trevor."  
  
"Who are you? And what pray tell are you doing with my sixteen year old daughter?"  
  
"Nothing dishonorable, mam."  
  
"Oh, Ken will be back soon, umm come in to the living room." She led the way.  
  
"Now what's going on? And how old are you?" "I was just dropping Serena off from our trip and I am twenty two."  
  
"I am going to be calling your doctor in the morning Serena, I want to make sure that you are still intact."  
  
"Mother! Diamond is perfectly honorable, he would never."  
  
"Serena he is a man, no mater how honorable a man is he always thinks about."  
  
"Mother! Please stop it you are acting like daddy!"  
  
"I am acting like your mother!"  
  
"Where did you get those cloths, I don't remember them."  
  
"Di bought them for me, oh mama he has such great taste you should see the presents he has given me!" Serena exclaimed kissing Diamond on the lips.  
  
"Serena Trevor go to your bed room now!"  
  
"No! I am not a child any more mother!"  
  
"You are my child and you will do as I tell you too!"  
  
"I will not! I love Di and he loves me! I don't have to listen to you! You can't make me do any thing!"  
  
"I can and most certainly will! When your father gets home he will be calling the police!"  
  
"Mother you forget this is Japan not America, here it is legal for an older man to date and love a girl my age. You maybe American, but I was born here!" She wept before collapsing in to Diamonds waiting arms.  
  
"I was going to wait until I could talk with you and your husband in private, however I see that is no longer an option. I would like to marry Serena, I love her and I know that she loves me. I will marry her either way, however I will still ask for your blessing because I know how much it means to Bunny."  
  
"Our blessing? You want us to bless you for taking our little girls innocents, life and future away from her? How dare you?" Ken who had heard Diamonds speech fumed.  
  
"I did not take her innocents, her life and future lay with me."  
  
"Get out! Get out of my house this instant!"  
  
"Come my love, we can send for your belongings."  
  
"You leave Serena will not be going any where!" Ken said taking his daughters arm and pulling her behind him.  
  
"Actually sir it is entirely her choice. My love what is your decision?" Diamond asked looking in to her eyes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now I revised and reposted this.. NO FLAMES if you don't like it don't read it! Review please. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Actually sir it is entirely her choice. My love what is your decision?"  
  
"Di, dad, I. I ." Serena stuttered.  
  
"Serena will be going to her bed room NOW!" Ken shouted pulling Serena towards the stairs.  
  
"Daddy you are hurting me." She whined.  
  
"Unhand her!" Diamond said prying his hand from around her wrist.  
  
"You bruised her! A father should love his child and never hurt them!" Diamond ranted.  
  
"Shh baby..." Her mother soothed hugging Serena.  
  
"Do you condone her Irene? Why are you soothing her? This is her fault! If she leaves I do not ever want to see her again!" Ken screamed and walked out the door.  
  
"I am sorry about this miss Trevor, I had planed on waiting a bit before asking Bunny to marry me, come love let us get the things I bought you."  
  
"Yes Di." Serena sobbed leading the way to her bed room.  
  
"Serena baby you don't have to go. just stay and think it over."  
  
"Mom, you want me to be a little girl forever. ok so I am maturing faster and earlier then I thought I would have, but mom don't you see? Di has helped me get better grades in school, act more lady like, and to not be so clumsy. I am proud of how he is helping me to change, aren't you?"  
  
"Baby, no matter what you did I would have been proud."  
  
"You don't think I am smart? You don't believe that I can get good grades and make a real life for my self?!"  
  
"Bunny do you wish to bring anything besides your gifts?"  
  
"I don't know if I am allowed to."  
  
"Of course you are Serena they are your things!" Her mother said.  
  
"That is beautiful, oh my who picked these out?"  
  
"Di of course mom, he has such good taste!"  
  
"Oh Mom look at this" She said pulling out the pink lap top. "He had a program designed just for me! It puts together all my outfits so it is easier for me to get dressed in the morning."  
  
"Bunny, why don't you change here so we can go to the restaurant from here?"  
  
"That's a good idea. what should I wear?"  
  
"How about this?" He asked pulling a pink dress with a floral print.  
  
"Ok, it will only take me a minute." As soon as Serena had left.  
  
"Why can't you leave my family alone? Just because my husband would not agree to that business deal you go after my daughter? If he agrees to sell his stock in the company will you leave my daughter and family alone?"  
  
"You think this is about a puny business deal?"  
  
"I think this is about revenge and making my family suffer!"  
  
"Keep your voice down, we would not want Serena to hear." He seethed.  
  
"Why do you have to ruin her life? She has done nothing to you, why must you hurt her?"  
  
"Irene I would never hurt Serena, I care for her, a lot. She is a very special girl, but you know that already don't you?" he smirked.  
  
"So help me if you hurt her. I'll. I'll."  
  
"You will what? Tell her I am using her to punish her father and mother for crossing me? That I only want to take her innocents? I have her eating out the palm of my hand! She would make love to me right now in front of you if I told her to. She is afraid of displeasing me, of hurting my feelings. I can tell that she dose not hold the same fear for you or your husband."  
  
"She dose not know better, I fear that have sheltered her too much. My poor baby." Irene began to weep.  
  
"Stop that, we would not want her to know the truth would we?" He paused.  
  
"Don't worry I am planning on marrying her, she will make the perfect wife, she has beauty and brains, she will make an excellent mother."  
  
"You.. You." she stuttered. "You look beautiful my dear." She finished as Serena came back in to the room.  
  
"Thank you mom, Di why do all of the dresses that you bought me have snaps in the seams?"  
  
"I will tell you later bunny." He smirked. "I have changed my mind, instead of dinner why don't we go to a club?"  
  
"Ok, but won't I have to change?"  
  
"I hadn't thought of that, here change in to this, hurry and put you hair in a pony tail." He handed her a short leather skirt and a low cut white belly shirt.  
  
"I. I don't know Di I have never warn anything like this."  
  
"Serena?" He asked sternly  
  
"I won't be a minute." She said before leaving. He smirked. "See she dose not question me no matter what."  
  
"How- how could you mislead her? She trusts you!"  
  
"I always get what I want, one way or another, I warned your husband about that when declined my generous offer, and by the way I never mislead her."  
  
"You look sexy, shale we be going?" he asked picking up her suit cases.  
  
"Here is my cell number, call me any time Mama." Serena said before taking one last look back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come." Diamond commanded "Sheild's."  
  
He said to the bouncer that guarded the door. "Stay close." He said grabbing her hand and leading her through the crowd.  
  
"Stay here while I get the drinks." He shouted above the music.  
  
She did wait for him but after sitting at their table for a half hour and being hit on she decided to look for him.  
  
She found him at the bar talking to a group of women. Just as she approached a tall blonde whispered in his ear. She started to get mad but thought.  
  
'He may flirt with other women, but he decided to take me home.'  
  
She was about to approach him when she saw a familiar face and ran up and hugged the tall blond man.  
  
Diamond saw this and was not pleased. 'What is she thinking? She knows I am watching her!' he shouted mentally.  
  
"Drew! I have missed you so much!" She kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"I have missed you too!" He said twirling her around.  
  
"You look great! And what are you doing in here? I know that your mom and dad would not allow you in here!" (They were still hugging)  
  
"Serena." Diamond coughed.  
  
"Drew, this is my fiancée Di, Di this is Drew."  
  
"How about we go to the café and catch up on old times" Drew suggested.  
  
'Old times? Who is this man and why dose she look at him like that?' Diamond fumed.  
  
"Would you please let go of my girl friend? People are beginning to stare." He growled.  
  
"Eh, we don't care what other people think." Drew said before leading Serena through the crowd.  
  
"So how are Mom and Dad?" Drew asked.  
  
'He has known her so long that he calls her parents mom and dad?' he screamed mentally  
  
'How could she not tell me about this man, and what is he to her.' Diamond questioned and followed them.  
  
"Mom is fine, dad, well you know dad. umm actually, Drew, they kicked me out." Serena said looking at her feet.  
  
"What? Why? Oh never mind, don't worry about it you can come and live with me, it will be like old times."  
  
'Old times?' Diamond was starting to get really mad and not hiding it at all well.  
  
"Thanks Drew, really but I am going to be living with Di." She said taking his arm.  
  
'Yes, she said it! She is mine, this guy will have to find his own girl. Heh she chose me over him!' He thought n smirked.  
  
"No, I will not have it!" Drew said stopping and grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
"You have nothing to say about it now let her go." Diamond growled showing his full anger.  
  
"I will not have my little sister living with her boyfriend! It is not appropriate! Obviously you do not make good choices other wise you would not have brought her in to that club!"  
  
"Who are you to say what she can and can not do? She is old enough to make her own decisions!" Diamond fumed.  
  
"Umm guys please don't fight! I already had to choose between my boyfriend and my parents please don't make me choose between my boyfriend and my brother!" She cried.  
  
'Brother?'  
  
"I never knew that you had an older brother it never showed up on the back round check." Diamond questioned.  
  
"He is my mother's son from her first marriage dad n him never got along, so he moved out when he was old enough." Serena wept letting the part about the back round check slip.  
  
"Come with me Sere, I'll take you home." Drew said pulling her towards him.  
  
"No Drew, I live with Di now." She said burying her face in Diamonds shirt.  
  
"Shh, Bunny, I know it has been a long day, how about we go home and go straight to bed?" Diamond asked picking her up.  
  
"Ok, Di. Drew I will explain everything tomorrow." With that Diamond started walking away.  
  
"Sere, why don't you come with me and we will get some ice cream and talk."  
  
"Drew, I am a big girl now, don't worry Di would never hurt me."  
  
Diamond put her in the car and drove away, Serena fell asleep soon after.  
  
When they reached the house he tried to wake her but could not so he carried her to their bed room.  
  
"There are suit cases in the car bring them in." He ordered a servant.  
  
He set her on the bed and awaited the suit cases, upon their arrival he removed a negligee and dressed Serena.  
  
(She was really tired and every one knows how hard of a sleeper she is!)  
  
Diamond kissed her on the lips slowly deepening the kiss.  
  
"Umm," She moaned.  
  
Taking that as an encouragement he traced her lips with his tongue.  
  
"Umm, Di?" she moaned waking.  
  
"Who else would be kissing you my love?" He purred.  
  
"Umm that's nice." She moaned as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Do you want to? I mean are you ready." He asked huskily.  
  
"I. I..if you want."  
  
"I always want you." He said before removing her negligee.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly and a tear slipped down her cheek  
  
(You know what they did. Not planning on writing that stuff.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next morning Serena woke with a start.  
  
She looked around the strange bed room.  
  
It was black with gold accents, the bed she was in was an extremely large canopy bed with heavy black velvet curtains.  
  
The eight large windows were also covered in the heavy black velvet.  
  
The sheets were black silk, and the blanket was crushed black velvet.  
  
There were two doors on the wall opposite from the bed.  
  
Serena carefully detangled herself from Diamond and walked towards them.  
  
The one on the right was a Blue bathroom, curious she slowly opened the other door it was a pink bath room, figuring that it was hers she walked in and explored it.  
  
There was a hot tub, a shower a screen that hid the toilet and another door.  
  
She opened the door cautiously and gawked at what was inside. It was a dressing room!  
  
More specifically a pastel pink dressing room with a white vanity, with a verity of makeup, jewelry, curling irons, blow driers, and other various tools of beauty (Hehehe :-P).  
  
She ran her hand over the wicker chair that sat in front of it she noticed another door.  
  
'How many rooms are there?' she thought  
  
She walked through the door. 'Wow it is like a store!' she admonished looking at the rows of dresses, pants and shirts, shelves filled with hats, and shoes, and the walls that were lined with drawers. "Wow." She breathed petting a mink coat.  
  
"These are all yours." Diamond stated wrapping his arms about her waist.  
  
"You bought these all for me?" She questioned turning in his embrace. (An umm they are umm both not clothed ;-) )  
  
"Yes." He replied kissing her deeply.  
  
"Oh Di you are too sweet!"  
  
"I did not know there was such a thing." He chuckled.  
  
"What should I wear?" She questioned.  
  
"Why don't you pick my sweet?"  
  
"What will we be doing today?"  
  
"I thought that if you wanted since we don't have to worry about your parents any more.. That if you wanted I could finally meet your friends."  
  
"That sounds great!" She said kissing him.  
  
"I think I will wear this." She pulled out a white summer dress with blue flowers.  
  
"I like it. white dose not quite sure you any more." He smirked as she quickly donned the dress.  
  
"Oh you. What are you going to wear dearest?" she questioned as she took a straw hat and walked in to the dressing room.  
  
"Umm, don't you think your friends would like to meet me like this?" He grinned wildly  
  
"No! I had better be the only one that sees you like this honey" she said grabbing his back hind gently.  
  
"Maybe we should forget about them and spend the day in our room." He said pulling her in to his embrace.  
  
"As much as I would love it, I really want to show you to my friends."  
  
"Ok, but you owe me my love." He said pinching her butt.  
  
"I'll call the girls, you my love, had better get dressed, I am going to call my brother too."  
  
"Aw, why do you have to invite him?"  
  
"Because you are the two men in my life that I love." She paused turning around. "I need the address love."  
  
"Its 157 Waverly road." (I used to live in Monticello NY, which is where Kitten and I met.)  
  
"Thanks!" she said before running off to find a phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Serena! Why did you want us to meet you here?" Ray asked walking in the front door.  
  
"Because I wanted every one to get to know my boyfriend silly!" She laughed.  
  
"This way we are going to hang out in Di's private TV room."  
  
"Amy, Mina, Lita, this is my boy friend Diamond Sheilds. Di, these are my friends, you have already met my brother and Ray."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you, since it is around lunch how about we order dinner." Diamond asked handing every one a menu.  
  
Every one ordered. Serena sat next to Amy and every one started talking, asking questions, and telling jokes.  
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Ray asked.  
  
"Six months." Serena replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Sere? We are your best friends!" Ray yelled.  
  
"That was not responsible! What if something happened to you?" Lita asked towering over Serena.  
  
"Serena how could you keep this a secret? If he was that important, and good why would you keep him a secret?" Amy fumed.  
  
"Stop it!?" She cried.  
  
"Come here love." Diamond said taking Serena in to his arms. "Shh, now Bunny, you don't have to explain anything to them."  
  
"We are her friends, we care about her of course she has to explain this to us." Ray yelled.  
  
"Drew, Mina, You don't have anything to say?" Serena sobbed.  
  
"We love and trust you Sere, of course we are hurt that you did not tell us, but you thought it was necessary, and we trust your judgment." Drew said.  
  
"You two are welcome to stay the night, I love Serena, and I can not stand to see her hurt, not by her father not by you three that are supposed to be her friends." Diamond said before picking Serena up and carrying her in to their bed room.  
  
"Doesn't it bug you that he is taking her in to his bed room?" Ray asked standing up.  
  
"Of course it dose! I am her brother after all! What kind of brother do you think I am?" Drew paused.  
  
"If we fight this, and him she is going to fight us and we will not be able to see her." Drew said pacing.  
  
"Ok now that Serena is in bed, let's get a few things straight." Diamond said walking in to the room.  
  
"I will not tolerate any of your childish games. Serena is MINE! I will not have you poising her against me, or trying to take her away. We will be marrying in two weeks, whether or not any of you like it." He paused.  
  
"I know that it would make her happy if you came, however I could not care less. Those that choose to come may be her brides' maids and I will pay for your dresses. Any who try to cross me or do not come to the wedding will not be part of her life, no questions, and no arguments. Am I understood?" Diamond asked in a firm tone.  
  
Their mouths gapped open at his bold statement. "Understood." They said in unison.  
  
"May I go check on her?" Lita questioned.  
  
"Yes second door on the left."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena are you asleep?" Lita peeked her head in the door.  
  
"No, just relaxing watching TV." She turned off the TV and it disappeared in to the ceiling.  
  
"This room is awesome!" Lita said jumping on the bed.  
  
"Lita!" She giggled.  
  
"Why did he put you to bed? I mean like a kid or something." She sat beside Serena.  
  
"No, it's just we stayed up last night, and with all of the stress I have been getting really tired."  
  
"Oh, do you love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So how was it? I mean did it hurt a lot? Was he good? I heard some guys are really ruff, was he?"  
  
"Lita! That's private! I. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"But Sere."  
  
"Ok ok.. Good, not bad, very, no."  
  
"Details girl! Is he big?"  
  
"Oh my god. you know how we always talked about the size? And those girls were like my boy friend is 6 inches.. I don't know how big Di is but he is huge!"  
  
"You're lucky I heard that Joe was really tiny. I feel sorry for his girlfriend."  
  
The two laughed and chatted for about an hour.  
  
"I am so thirsty Lita."  
  
"I'll go get us drinks and a snack." She said leaving the room  
  
"Di? You in here?" Darien asked walking in to Diamond and Serena's bed room.  
  
"Di is in his TV room." Serena replied sitting back on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, coming closer.  
  
"Di, I uh, that is I mean."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me." Darien said sitting at the foot of the bed.  
  
"I don't think Di would like you being in here with me." She stated pulling the blanket up to her chin.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Darien asked raising an eye brow and moving closer to her.  
  
"Because I do not feel that it is appropriate for my little brother to be alone with my fiancée in her negligee." Diamond replied walking in to the room.  
  
"Fiancée?" Darien and Serena questioned.  
  
"Yes my love my fiancée." He said picking up a velvet box from the night stand.  
  
"Oh Di!" Serena threw her self in to Diamonds arms leaving her self exposed to Darien's heated gaze.  
  
She was wearing a pink lace negligee that formed its self perfectly to Serena's every curve.  
  
"Umm," Diamond moaned in to Serena ear.  
  
"Dare, do me a favor and give us a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure." Darien grumbled and left the room ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, I am Di's brother Darien. I understand you are Serena's friends?"  
  
"Uh, yah, I am Drew her brother, and this is Amy, Mina, and Ray." Drew said pointing to each girl in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you lovely ladies." Darien said kissing each girls hand.  
  
"I defiantly like him better then his brother!" Mina said giggling.  
  
"So I take it you are against my brother and Serena's relationship as well?"  
  
"Speaking of them where did them where did they go?" Ray asked.  
  
"Serena was napping, but Di is in there now I highly doubt they will be sleeping, Serena was in a negligee." Darien said his face turning red.  
  
"What? With us right here? How, how dare he! She is too young!" Drew said jumping up from his seat.  
  
"Show me where the bed room is!" Amy fumed.  
  
"This way." Darien led.  
  
"When I get my hands on him I am going too.." Drew started as they reached the room.  
  
They stormed in only to find Serena and Diamond fully clothed and playing bones with Lita.  
  
"Hey guys want to play? I am beating Di's cute little butt!" Serena exclaimed, kissing Diamond passionately.  
  
"Yah but I am kicking both of you're butts!"  
  
"Uh, sure." they mumbled.  
  
"We can play partners." Diamond said pulling Serena on to his lap.  
  
"So we were talking." Serena paused to roll the dice. "And Di, asked me to marry him. And of course I said yes. well Di wanted to get married in two weeks but I thought it would be much more romantic if we got married on our year anniversary, that way we would only have one and I could finish this year of school. Next year I will start at the private school, you know that one for girls that are married?" she paused to count her points.  
  
"Any way. I thought that we girls could start looking at dresses next month. Di wants to arrange the rest." Serena rolled the dice and got all ones.  
  
"I won!" She laughed squirming on Diamond's lap  
  
"My love, you are awaking the beast, and if you don't stop moving then I will have to let him out." He whispered in to her ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked looking at him.  
  
He guided her hand to his groin and said. "That my love is what I mean."  
  
"Di! Not while the girls are here." She whispered back.  
  
"My sweet I cannot control him, he has a mind of his own." He said before taking her ear lobe in to his mouth.  
  
She gasped and said. "Girls, why don't I show you my dressing room and closet." She jumped off his lap and led the way to her dressing room.  
  
"Wow Sere, did he buy all this just for you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes Mina unless he had a girlfriend the same size as me and left the tags on." She laughed.  
  
"So Sere, what do you think about Diamond's little brother he is so hot!" Lita asked  
  
"I haven't noticed. I think Diamond's the cutest."  
  
"Well Diamond is cute but he dose not have that.. that . umm quality that makes him so hot! Darien, now him I just swoon thinking about him and we all agree he likes you!" Ray stated.  
  
"The word you were looking for Ray was characteristic and Di dose to have that characteristic, I think he is hot, and he has a great body. He can't help it if is conservative and Darien is a show off. And of course Darien likes me, younger siblings are always jealous of what their older siblings have."  
  
"Oh I love this dress Sere! It is so pretty!" Mina said holding up a white dress that had a sheer layer.  
  
"I know, doesn't Di have great taste!"  
  
"Yah, but why are there snaps in the seams?" Mina questioned.  
  
"I don't know I forgot to ask Di about that." She said taking the dress and walking back in to the bed room.  
  
"Di, you forgot to answer my question, why do all of my cloths have snaps in the seams."  
  
"Uh, Bunny, I will tell you later." Diamond said blushing  
  
"But Di... Oh my. I. umm ok Di." she stammered and returned to the dressing room.  
  
Diamond walked to Serena's dressing room.  
  
He paused at the door to listen to the girls.  
  
"Sere you have too much makeup on. let me re do it?" Mina said taking a wash cloth and removing Serena's makeup.  
  
"What's that?" Mina asked pointing to the bite marks on her neck that her make up had concealed.  
  
"Mina! You know very well what it is! And if you do not I am not going to explain it to you." Serena said blushing.  
  
"Serena didn't you notice how Darien was looking at you? And when you came in here he even yelled at Di!" Lita said  
  
"As I said before, he is just jealous, and I do not care what he thinks about me! Di, is perfect. he just has a lot on his mind."  
  
"Sere, I think Darien would be a better choice, he is so hot! And he is so stuck on you!" Mina said jumping up and down.  
  
"I don't think Darien is hot, I don't even think he is cute, maybe in that little boy cute, but I prefer Diamond's refined and more manly presence." She said confidently.  
  
"I would have to agree with my love, I don't think my little brother is at all hot!" Diamond joked.  
  
"I am sorry, love, did I startle you?" Diamond asked gently taking her hands  
  
"No love, you could never hurt me." She replied kissing his hand.  
  
"Why don't you girls borrow a dress from my lovely fiancée and we can all go out to a club."  
  
"We don't have id's we aren't old enough." Amy said shyly.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Di and I went last night and there was no prob! Di can do any thing." Serena said standing up.  
  
"Why don't you wear that leather outfit? Oh and put a French braid in your hair."  
  
"A wonderful idea as always love. no scoot! As much as I know you would enjoy watching us all change we have other guests."  
  
"Of course. I think when we get home tonight I will tell you what those snaps are for." He whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"Umm, thank you. So what do you girls want to wear?"  
  
"He tells you how to dress and wear your hair?" Amy asked.  
  
"You guys know I am not good at making my mind up and look at how many outfits are in here!"  
  
"Sere, we just don't want to see any one take advantage of you." Lita said hugging her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, lets go I am ready!" she said putting a tie at the end of her braid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You look ravishing." Darien said pulling Serena towards him.  
  
"Dare, you know we should not be dancing." She rasped.  
  
"But it feels so right and so, so good." He moaned in to her ear.  
  
"Dare, Di would not like it." She argued.  
  
"Shh, Di found Michelle. look." He said turning her so her back was against his front.  
  
She stared at the couple before her, he was kissing her!  
  
"Let me go!" She cried trying to get out of his grasp.  
  
"No, you have to see how he really is! He dose not love you, he don't love any one! He. he cheats on every girl friend, you should not marry him, please you have to see I. I love you Serena!" he said pulling her closer pressing his lips against hers.  
  
"Oh Serena! We will be so happy!"  
  
"Let me go!" She squealed trying to get away from him  
  
Diamond noticed and pushed Michelle away from him. She pushed her self back against him.  
  
"Darien stop." She cried as he tried to kiss her again.  
  
"Never, I love you!" He whispered and deepened the kiss.  
  
"No you don't!" She cried breaking away from his kiss.  
  
Diamond pulled away from Melissa and slapped her.  
  
"You, you did this, he was not kissing her she was kissing him, you, you just want to hurt me." She cried struggling with him.  
  
"Di! Make him let me go!" She cried.  
  
"Dare, I will say this once, do that again, lay one finger on my fiancée and I will not restrain my self." He said taking Serena from him.  
  
"Oh Di I was so frightened!" She cried.  
  
"Let's go." Diamond said leading Serena to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena, are you asleep?" Diamond questioned lifting Serena from the car seat.  
  
He set her down on the bed, removed all of her cloths and settled her beneath the blankets.  
  
A woman's head peeked in to the room  
  
"I told you to stay in the room! You dolt! What happens if she comes out and sees you?" He said to Michelle.  
  
"Sorry Di I did not realize how careful you wanted me to be, usually you don't care." She laughed and walked in to the room.  
  
"Shut up and go in the room already!"  
  
"No!" Serena whispered in to her pillow. She got out of bed and quickly got dressed and slowly crept out of the bed room only to bump in to Darien.  
  
"Sorry, Serena I just came to apologize for earlier." Darien said taking her hand.  
  
"Shh! Di just took Michelle in there!" She cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know I pretend that I was asleep when we got back from the club and I heard him yell at her and then they went in there, so I decided to confront them."  
  
"Di? Are you in here?" She asked innocently.  
  
Michelle had a large black velvet box with jewelry in it and Diamond was inspecting a platinum tiara. "Aw sweetie you spoiled the surprise!" he said setting down the tiara.  
  
"I'm sorry hun, but I woke up and you were not there and I was thinking.. wanna go for a midnight swim?"  
  
"That sounds like fun." Darien and Michelle said, Darien took Serena's hand and Michelle took Diamond's.  
  
"Actually I was thinking that it could be just you and me Di." Serena said shaking Darien off.  
  
"Umm, I like how this sounds." He said wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Why don't we make it the hot tub?" she replied.  
  
"Umm, why don't we make it a bubble bath, you make it hot enough." He said scooping her up and walking out of the room.  
  
"I bet that I can beat you in laps around the pool Di." Darien challenged.  
  
"What will I win?"  
  
"If you win. I'll move completely in to the apartment."  
  
"Darien, I don't want you to move out."  
  
"But, if you loose I get two uninterrupted weeks with Serena."  
  
"I am not a piece of property!" She cried.  
  
"Exactly! Dare, I am quite angered that you would suggest something so barbaric."  
  
"I see, you know you would loose in both respects." He said walking away  
  
"Grow up Darien, I am going to take a relaxing bath with my lovely fiancée."  
  
"But Di.." Darien said trying to walk in the bedroom.  
  
"Go to bed." Diamond said and locked the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning!" Darien said walking in to Serena and Diamond's bed room..  
  
They were still.. Uh 'busy' so Darien cleared his throat.  
  
"Darien you pervert get out!" Diamond growled.  
  
Serena eeped and tried to hide her body.  
  
Her movement caused Diamond to moan.  
  
"Out." Diamond growled and buried his face in Serena's hair. 


End file.
